wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział drugi
Cesarz Lilliputu, licznym otoczony dworem, odwiedza Gulliwera w wiezieniu. Opisanie osoby i odzienia Jego Cesarskiej Mości. Ludzie uczeni przydani są autorowi dla uczenia go języka. Zyskuje względy przez swoją łagodność. Rewizja jego kieszeni i odebranie szpady i pistoletu. Stanąwszy na nogi obejrzałem się naokoło i wyznać muszę, żem jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak pięknego widoku. Cała okolica miała wygląd ogrodu, a pola, które zajmowały przeważnie po czterdzieści stóp kwadratowych, wyglądały jak grządki kwiatów. Niektóre z tych pól przeplatane były lasami; największe z drzew zdawały się mieć około siedmiu stóp wysokości. Z lewej strony spostrzegłem stolicę państwa, wielkie mającą podobieństwo do miasta malowanego na dekoracjach teatralnych. Już od kilku godzin nagliła mnie bardzo natura, a nie było to dziwne, bo od dwóch dni nie mogłem jej zadośćuczynić. Stąd w nie najprzyjemniejszym znajdowałem się położeniu, między konieczną potrzebą a wstydem. Osądziłem więc za najlepszy środek pozbyć się tej konieczności w moim mieszkaniu i tak też uczyniłem. Zamknąłem bramę i postąpiwszy tak daleko, jak mi długość łańcuchów pozwalała, uwolniłem się z tej naturalnej potrzeby. Lecz żeby czytelnik nie miał złego wyobrażenia o mojej czystości, nadmienić muszę, że ten raz tylko w taki sposób się obszedłem, a kto raczy zważyć okoliczności położenia mego, ten mnie i uniewinni. Od tego czasu odbywałem podobne czynności zawsze rano, na wolnym powietrzu, i co rano także, nim jeszcze kto z publiczności nadszedł, dwóch ludzi, specjalnie do tego przeznaczonych, wywoziło te nieczystości na taczkach. Nie rozwodziłbym się tak nad tą okolicznością, która na pierwsze wejrzenie może się nie wydawać tak ważka, gdybym nie uważał za konieczne obronić przed światem mej osoby od zarzutu nieczystości, który niektórzy oszczercy czynili mi przy tej sposobności i kiedy indziej. Kiedy załatwiłem tę czynność, wyszedłem z mego domu dla nabrania świeżego powietrza. Cesarz już był zstąpił z wieży i zbliżał się konno do mnie, co mało go o nieszczęście nie przyprawiło. Koń bowiem na mnie spojrzawszy, lubo bardzo dobrze ujeżdżony, na widok tak nadzwyczajny, jakim ja byłem dla niego, bo mu się pewno wydawać musiało, że to góra jaka się porusza, spłoszył się. Ale ten pan, będąc dobrym jeźdźcem, trzymał się mocno w strzemionach, aż póki nie przyskoczyli dworscy i konia za cugle nie schwycili. Jego Cesarska Mość zsiadł z konia i przypatrywał mi się ze wszystkich stron z wielkim podziwieniem, miał jednak ostrożność zawsze stać dalej, niżeli łańcuchy moje dosięgnąć mogły. Potem rozkazał swoim kucharzom i piwnicznym, którzy już stali w pogotowiu, aby mi jeść i pić podano. Pożywienie podsuwali mi na pewnego rodzaju wózkach tak blisko, że ich rękami dosięgnąć mogłem. Zaraz też je podniosłem i wkrótce wszystkie wypróżniłem. Dwadzieścia z nich naładowanych było mięsem, dziesięć trunkami. Każdy starczył na dwa lub trzy dobre kęsy, a trunki, które mieściły się w glinianych dzbanach, wlałem z dziesięciu naczyń do jednego z wozów i duszkiem go wypróżniłem. Tak też uczyniłem z dalszym pożywieniem. Cesarzowa, książęta i księżniczki, w towarzystwie wielu dam, usiadły w krzesłach w pewnej odległości, lecz po wypadku Cesarza z koniem powstały i zbliżyły się do monarchy, którego chcę teraz bliżej opisać. Cesarz był wyższy o jakąś szerokość mego paznokcia od wszystkich dworzan, co już samo wystarczało, by go strasznym uczynić w oczach poddanych. Twarz miał pełną i męską, habsburską wargę, orli nos, kolor śniady, wyniosłą postawę, członki proporcjonalne, ruchy przyjemne i wspaniałe. Już nie był pierwszej młodości, miał bowiem lat dwadzieścia osiem i trzy kwartały, z czego siedem lat szczęśliwie i zwycięsko panował. Aby mu się wygodniej przypatrzyć, położyłem się na boku, tak żeby twarz moja była równo z twarzą jego, a on stał o półtora pręta ode mnie. Potem często go miewałem na ręce mojej, przeto w tym opisaniu osoby jego nie mogę się mylić. Odzienie jego było jednostajne i proste, częściowo zrobione po azjatycku, częściowo na wzór europejski, ale na głowie miał lekki hełm złoty, ozdobiony klejnotami i wspaniałym piórem. W ręku trzymał szpadę dobytą dla obrony, jeślibym łańcuchy pokruszył. Ta szpada była blisko na trzy cale długa, rękojeść i pochwa złote, diamentami wysadzane. Głos jego był piskliwy, ale jasny i wyraźny; mogłem go, nawet stojąc, łatwo słyszeć. Damy i dworzanie byli pysznie postrojeni, tak że miejsce, w którym stali, przypominało piękną spódnicę rozpostartą na ziemi, na której haftowane są figury srebrem i złotem. Jego Cesarska Mość czynił mi honor często mówiąc do mnie; jam mu odpowiadał, aleśmy jeden drugiego nic nie rozumieli. Obecni byli przy tym księża i prawnicy (jak z ich ubioru łatwo mogłem poznać), którzy mieli za zadanie do mnie przemawiać, lecz pomimo żem we wszystkich znanych mi językach próbował z nimi rozmawiać, jak to górno — i dolno — holenderskim, łacińskim, francuskim, hiszpańskim, włoskim i lingua franco , usiłowania moje były jednak daremne. Po dwóch godzinach dwór odjechał, a przy mnie zostawiono straż mocną dla przeszkodzenia grubiaństwu, a może złości pospólstwa, które dla widzenia mnie z bliska tłumem się cisnęło. Niektórzy, w gorącej wodzie kąpani, zaczęli strzelać do mnie z łuków, kiedym siedział na ziemi w drzwiach mego mieszkania, i o mało jedna strzała lewego oka mi nie wykłuła, ale pułkownik kazał sześciu najczelniejszych z tego hultajstwa schwytać i za najsłuszniejszą karę ich występku osądził, aby związanych i skrępowanych w ręce moje oddać. Rozkaz jego wykonało natychmiast paru żołnierzy, zagnawszy ich halabardami ku mnie. Wziąłem więc ich w rękę prawą i pięciu włożyłem do kieszeni, a co do szóstego udawałem, jakobym go chciał zjeść żywcem. Biedny człowieczek okropne wydawał wrzaski, a pułkownik i inni oficerowie, osobliwie kiedy dobywałem scyzoryka, mocno się lękać zaczęli; ale wkrótce uspokoiłem ich bojaźń, ponieważ z łagodnością poprzerzynawszy powrózki, którymi był związany, postawiłem go delikatnie na ziemi. Naturalnie, spiesznie uciekł. Tymże sposobem i z drugimi postąpiłem, wyciągając po jednemu z kieszeni. Postrzegłem z ukontentowaniem, że lud i żołnierzy ujął ten mój postępek, o którym zaraz doniesiono dworowi w sposób dla mnie bardzo pożyteczny. Ku wieczorowi wcisnąłem się znowu do mego domu i położyłem na ziemi; tak sypiałem prawie przez dwa tygodnie, aż póki mi na rozkaz cesarski nie sporządzono proporcjonalnego łóżka. Sześćset zwykłych pościeli zniesiono i w domu moim przerobiono. Sto pięćdziesiąt pozszywanych razem tworzyło rodzaj materaca o długości i szerokości dla mnie stosownej, a cztery takie warstwy nie były jeszcze dostateczne do wygodnego leżenia na twardej, z ciosanego kamienia, posadzce. W podobnej proporcji zaopatrzono mnie w poduszki, prześcieradła, kołdry, które mi wielką sprawiły przyjemność po tylu doznanych niewygodach. Wieść o przybyciu człowieka dziwnie wielkiego, rozgłoszona po całym państwie, sprowadzała mnóstwo ciekawych próżniaków tak dalece, że wsie stały prawie opuszczone i uprawa ziemi niemałą by szkodę poniosła, gdyby był temu Cesarz różnymi edyktami nie zapobiegał. Przykazał więc, ażeby ci wszyscy, którzy mnie już widzieli, niezwłocznie powracali do siebie i nigdy nie ważyli się do mieszkania mojego zbliżać bez wyraźnego na to pozwolenia. Przez taki uniwersał urzędnicy sekretarzów stanu znaczne dla siebie z yskali sumy. Tymczasem Cesarz często zwoływał spotkania dla naradzenia się, co ze mną czynić miano. Od jednego z moich przyjaciół na dworze, który znał wszystkie tajemnice stanu, dowiedziałem się potem, że dwór z mojej przyczyny w wielkich znajdował się trudnościach. Obawiano się, żebym nie potargał więzów i wolnym nie został. Mówiono, że na karmienie mnie tak wiele wychodziło żywności, iż mógłby stąd i głód nastąpić. Zdawało się niektórym, że najlepiej byłoby umorzyć mnie głodem albo zaprawionymi trucizną przeszyć strzałami, ale czyniono uwagi, że zaraza z trupa tak wielkiego mogłaby w mieście stołecznym i w całym państwie wywołać morowe powietrze. Gdy się tak naradzano, kilku oficerów przyszło do drzwi Wysokiej Izby, gdzie Rada Cesarska była zgromadzona, i dwaj z nich, których wprowadzono, donieśli o moim postępku względem sześciu złoczyńców, o których wyżej opowiedziałem, co tak przychylnie na umyśle Cesarza i całej jego Rady uczyniło wrażenie, że natychmiast cesarską wyznaczono komisję do wszystkich wsi o czterysta pięćdziesiąt prętów około miasta leżących, ażeby co dzień dostarczały sześć wołów, czterdzieści baranów i innej na mój wikt żywności, wraz z odpowiednią ilością chleba, wina i innych napojów. Co do zapłaty za tę żywność, Cesarz Jegomość wydał asygnację do skarbu swego. Monarcha ten czerpie większość dochodów ze swoich dóbr królewskich i tylko w ważnych okolicznościach nakłada podatki na swych poddanych, lecz ci za to swoim własnym kosztem na wojnę, prowadzoną przez monarchę, iść muszą. Wyznaczono sześćset osób na usługi moje, dano im stosowny żołd, ażeby mieli za co kupować sobie żywność, i z obu stron drzwi wygodne dla nich rozbito namioty. Kazano także, ażeby trzystu krawców robiło dla mnie suknie podług mody krajowej, żeby sześciu najuczeńszych ludzi w kraju usiłowało nauczyć mnie języka, na koniec, żeby konie cesarskie i szlacheckie tudzież kompanie gwardii często przede mną odprawiały musztry dla przyzwyczajenia ich do osoby mojej. Wszystkie te rozkazy należycie były wykonane i w przeciągu trzech tygodni wielkie uczyniłem postępy w pojmowaniu języka lillipuckiego. Przez ten czas Cesarz zaszczycał mnie częstymi wizytami, a co większa, sam do uczenia mnie języka nauczycielom moim pomagał. W najpierwszych słowach, których nauczyłem się, wyraziłem chęć pozyskania wolności. Co dzień, klęcząc, błagałem Cesarza, żeby mnie raczył z więzienia wypuścić. Odpowiadał mi, że trzeba jeszcze niejaki czas czekać, że nic bez zdania Rady nie może ustanowić i że pierwej muszę lumos kelmin pesso desmar lon emposo — to jest: zaprzysiąc pokój z nim i z jego podwładnymi; tymczasem zaś ze wszelką uczciwością miano się ze mną obchodzić. Radził mi, żebym przez cierpliwość i dobre postępowanie u niego i u ludu jego szacunek dla siebie jednał. Przestrzegł, żebym mu nie poczytał za złe, jeśli niektórym oficerom każe mnie zrewidować, ponieważ podług wszelkiego podobieństwa mogłem mieć przy sobie wiele broni, zagrażającej bezpieczeństwu państwa. Odpowiedziałem, iż gotów jestem zdjąć z siebie przyodziewek i wypróżnić kieszenie moje w przytomności jego. Oświadczenie to wyraziłem częściowo słowami, częściowo gestami. Rzekł mi na to, iż podług prawa krajowego muszę zezwolić, aby dwóch komisarzy mnie zrewidowało, że dobrze wie, iż to się nie może stać bez zezwolenia mego, ale ma tak dobre wyobrażenie o mojej wspaniałomyślności i poczciwości, iż bez bojaźni w ręce moje osoby tych komisarzy powierzy, a wszystko, cokolwiek by mi zabrano, zostanie mi powrócono wiernie, jeślibym się z kraju oddalał, albo też zapłacone podług taksy, którą bym ja sam położył. Gdy ci dwaj komisarze przyszli mnie rewidować, wziąłem ich na ręce, wsadziłem do kieszeni sukni, potem do wszystkich innych moich kieszeni, ominąwszy jednak kieszonki w spodniach i inną ukrytą kieszeń, w których miałem niektóre drobiazgi mnie potrzebne, a dla nich nic nie znaczące. W jednej miałem srebrny zegarek, w drugiej sakiewkę z niewielką ilością złota. Urzędnicy cesarscy mieli przy sobie pióra, atrament i papier, spisali przeto dokładny inwentarz tego wszystkiego, co tylko widzieli, a gdy spis ten ukończyli, prosili mnie, bym ich spuścił na ziemię, aby się Jego Cesarskiej Mości z urzędu swego sprawili. Później przetłumaczyłem na język angielski ten inwentarz słowo w słowo; brzmiał on, jak następuje: Naprzód w kieszeni prawej sukni wielkiego Człowieka Góry (tak ja tłumaczę słowa Quinbus Flestrin), po zrewidowaniu pilnym, znaleźliśmy tylko jeden kawał płótna grubego, tak wielki, iż mógłby zakryć posadzkę w najpierwszym, paradnym pokoju Waszej Cesarskiej Mości. W kieszeni lewej znaleźliśmy jeden kufer srebrny z wiekiem z tegoż metalu, którego my, komisarze, nie mogliśmy podnieść. Prosiliśmy wspomnianego Człowieka Górę, żeby go nam otworzył, i jeden z nas, wchodząc w ten kufer, wpadł w jakiś proch po kolana, od którego kichaliśmy obaj przez czas dłuższy. W kieszeni prawej, w kamizelce, znaleźliśmy pakę niezmiernej wielkości, pełną rzeczy białych, ciężkich, mocnym powrozem owiązanych, jedne na drugie poskładanych, grubości jakby trzech ludzi gdzie znajdują się wielkie znaki czarne; zdaje się nam, że to muszą być pisma, każda litera jest wielkości połowy naszych dłoni. W kieszeni lewej była jakaś wielka machina płaska, uzbrojona w dwadzieścia bardzo długich zębów, podobnych do palisady przed pałacem Jego Cesarskiej Mości. Wnosimy, że Człowiek Góra używa tej machiny do czesania się, widząc jednakże, jak nam trudno porozumieć się, nie chcieliśmy nadaremnie trudzić go naszymi pytaniami. W wielkiej kieszeni, po prawej stronie, w «pokryciu środka» (tak ja tłumaczę słowo ransulo, przez które chciano wyrazić moje pludry) widzieliśmy kłodę żelazną, we środku okrągło wydrążoną, długą na wysokość człowieczą i osadzoną w wielkiej sztuce drzewa, grubszej niż ta kłoda żelazna. Przy jednym boku tejże kłody znajdowały się inne sztuki żelazne dziwnego kształtu; nie mogliśmy dociec, co by to było; W lewej kieszeni była druga podobna machina. W mniejszej kieszeni z prawej strony znajdowały się różne sztuki okrągłe, płaskie, z metalu czerwonego i białego, różnej wielkości; niektóre z tych sztuk białe, a jak nam się zdaje — srebrne, tak szerokie były i ciężkie, żeśmy ledwo obydwaj, i to z wielką trudnością, mogli je podnieść. W lewej kieszonce znaleźliśmy dwa czarne słupy nieregularnego kształtu. Z wielką trudnością zdołaliśmy, stojąc na dnie kieszeni, dosięgnąć górnej części tych słupów. Jeden z nich był przykryty i wydawał się być zrobiony z jednego kawałka, górna część drugiego była zrobiona z jakiejś białej substancji i dwa razy przewyższała wielkość naszych głów. Oba zawierały w sobie wielkie żelaza, które rozkazaliśmy nam pokazać, obawiając się, że mogą to być niebezpieczne machiny; wyjął je z pochew i powiedział, że w jego kraju jest zwyczaj używania jednego z nich do golenia a drugiego do krajania mięsa. Zostawały dwie kieszenie do zrewidowania, te on nazwał kieszonkami skrytymi. Były to dwa otwory w górze jego «pokrycia środka», tak ścieśnione przez brzuch, który je przyciskał, że nie mogliśmy się do nich dostać. Z prawej kieszonki zwisał wielki łańcuch srebrny, a przy końcu tego łańcucha, w kieszonce, była bardzo dziwna machina. Rozkazaliśmy mu, ażeby wyciągnął z kieszeni, co było przy łańcuchu. Zdaje się to być kulą płaską, której połowa była srebrna, a druga połowa z jakiegoś przezroczystego metalu. Ze strony przezroczystej widzieliśmy jakieś osobliwsze figury wyrysowane naokoło, rozumieliśmy, że się ich dotknąć możemy, ale palce nasze zatrzymały się na tym przezroczystym metalu. Gdy nam machinę tę przytknął do uszów, taki wielki huk nieustannie czyniła jak młyn wodny. Wnieśliśmy, że to jest albo jakieś nieznajome zwierzę, albo też bóstwo, które on czci, i bardziej się skłaniamy do tego drugiego mniemania, ponieważ on nas zapewniał (jeśliśmy go dobrze zrozumieli, gdyż bardzo niedoskonale się tłumaczył), że rzadko czynił co bez porady tej machiny. Nazywał ją swoją wyrocznią i mówił, że ona mu przepisuje czas na wszystkie sprawy życia. Ze skrytej kieszonki lewej wyciągnął sieć, prawie tak szeroką, że mogłaby zdać się dla rybaków, ale otwierała się i zamykała jak sakiewka, i w istocie służyła mu za sakiewkę. Znaleźliśmy w niej wiele sztuk ciężkich z żółtego metalu; jeśli to jest prawdziwe złoto, zapewne wartość ich jest nieoszacowana. Tak rozkazom Waszej Cesarskiej Mości czyniąc zadość, zrewidowawszy pilnie wszystkie jego kieszenie, postrzegliśmy na nim pas ze skóry jakiegoś zwierza niewypowiedzianie wielkiego, przy którym z lewej strony wisiała szpada długości pięciu ludzi, a z prawej strony torba na dwie przedzielona przegródki, mogące w sobie pomieścić po trzech poddanych Waszej Cesarskiej Mości. W jednej z tych przegródek były kule z dziwnego metalu, osobliwszej ciężkości, tak wielkie jak głowy nasze, do których udźwignięcia potrzeba silnej ręki. W drugiej przegródce było wiele jakiegoś czarnego piasku, ale ten był lekki i niezbyt wielki, gdyż mogliśmy więcej jak pięćdziesiąt ziaren na dłoni utrzymać. Taki jest dokładny inwentarz tego wszystkiego, cokolwiek znaleźliśmy przy Człowieku Górze, który nas z ludzkością i względami na komisję Waszej Cesarskiej Mości przyjął. Podpisano i pieczęcią stwierdzono czwartego dnia, osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego księżyca najszczęśliwszego panowania Waszej Cesarskiej Mości. — Clefren Frelock. Marsi Frelock. Gdy ten inwentarz w przytomności Cesarza przeczytano, rozkazał mi w grzecznych wyrazach, abym mu te wszystkie rzeczy oddał. Najprzód chciał mieć szpadę moją, którą mu wraz z pochwą złożyłem. Tymczasem kazał, żeby trzy tysiące doborowego żołnierza otoczyło mnie w koło, trzymając tuki i strzały w pogotowiu, czego nie spostrzegłem, mając wlepione oczy w Cesarza. Prosił mnie, ażebym dobył szpady, która chociaż od wody morskiej zardzewiała, dosyć jednak błyszczała. Dobyłem jej i natychmiast wojska przerażone krzyknęły, słońce bowiem świeciło jasno, a błysk oślepił ich oczy, kiedy machałem szpadą w różne strony. Cesarz, spokojniejszy niż mogłem przypuścić, kazał mi ją schować do pochwy i najlżej, jak tylko mogłem, rzucić o sześć stóp od łańcucha mego na ziemię. Druga rzecz, o którą mnie zapytał, były to kłody żelazne wywiercone, przez które oni rozumieli moje krucice. Wyciągnąłem je i na prośbę monarchy tłumaczyłem ich użycie, a nabiwszy prochem tylko, który dzięki dobremu zamknięciu mojej torby uniknął szczęśliwie zamoknięcia w morzu (czemu wszyscy przezorni marynarze starają się zapobiec), przestrzegłem Jego Cesarską Mość, aby się nie zląkł, potem wystrzeliłem w powietrze. Zadziwienie, jakie nastąpiło, było większe niżeli na widok mej szpady. Wszyscy na ziemię popadali jakby piorunem uderzeni i sam Cesarz, choć był najodważniejszy, długo nie mógł przyjść do siebie. Oddałem mu obydwie krucice tymże sposobem jak i szpadę, także prochownicę z kulami i prochem, ostrzegając, ażeby worka z prochem nie przybliżano do ognia, bo zająłby się od najmniejszej iskry i cały pałac cesarski mógłby być w powietrze wysadzony. Oddałem mu także mój zegarek, który z wielką ciekawością oglądał i kazał, ażeby dwóch największych i najsilniejszych gwardzistów niosło go na ramionach, zawiesiwszy na wielkim drągu, jak piwowarscy parobcy noszą w Londynie beczki z piwem. Dziwił się nieustannemu trzaskowi zegarka i ruszania się wskazówki minutowej, której ruch łatwo mógł dojrzeć, bo wzrok tego narodu nierównie jest od naszego bystrzejszy i żywszy. Pytał mędrców swoich, co by o tej machinie rozumieli, ale, jak łatwo czytelnik wnosić może, bardzo się w swych zdaniach różnili, choć niezupełnie dobrze mogłem ich zrozumieć. Potem oddałem moje pieniądze miedziane i srebrne, oddałem worek z dziewięciu wielkimi sztukami złota i kilku mniejszymi, scyzoryk, brzytwę, grzebień, tabakierkę srebrną, chustkę i dziennik. Szpada moja, krucice i woreczek z prochem i ołowiem były przewiezione do arsenału cesarskiego, a resztę rzeczy przy mnie zostawiono. Miałem, jak już wspomniałem, jedną osobną kieszeń, której nie rewidowano. Były w niej okulary (których czasem używałem, mając wzrok słaby), teleskop kieszonkowy i inne drobiazgi, które Cesarzowi na nic nie mogły się przydać, i dla tej przyczyny nie wspomniałem o nich komisarzom, obawiając się, aby mi ich nie popsuto albo nie zatracono. Podróże Gulliwera 01 02